My Own Santa
by christiefani
Summary: Lucy tidak percaya eksistensi Santa Clause itu memang benar adanya. Saat terjadi kecelakaan kecil di malam natal yang menghancurkan semua rencana natal Lucy, dia juga tak berani berharap Santa Clause akan datang membantunya membereskan semua masalahnya. Eits, hampir saja Lucy melupakan Natsu. / "Hai, Luce!" / Apa yang bisa Natsu lakukan untuk membantu Lucy? / Christmas Fic! / RnR?


A/N : Umm.. Hai :) Aku muncul lagi dengan fic iseng.. Yah.. Cuma fic untuk merayakan natal kok.. Jadi, langsung saja,

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

**My Own Santa**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran**

* * *

"Tadaima~!" Natsu Dragneel menyapa seluruh anggota guild setelah sukses mendobrak pintu dengan semangatnya hingga pintu kembali rusak, setelah direnovasi 2 hari lalu. Dan juga sukses membuat Makarov kembali menangis karena uangnya akan kembali terkuras untuk renovasi pintu guild.

Abaikan Makarov.

"Tadaima," kini, terlihat Lucy Heartfilia yang juga sudah berjalan memasuki guild dengan senyum menawannya, dengan Happy yang sedang menggunakan sihir _aera_nya.

"_Ara ara_.. Bagaimana misinya?" Mirajane menyambut mereka dari bar sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang sudah bersih.

"Mira! Tentu sukses–" Natsu hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, ketika Lucy datang dari belakang dan memukul kepalanya.

"–Kalau si bodoh ini tidak kembali membakar seisi kota!" perempatan urat Lucy kembali nampak. Natsu hanya bisa nyengir bersalah ke arah Lucy dengan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya.

"Hah.. Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar.. Mau minum?" Mirajane melerai mereka dan menawarkan minuman.

"Tidak usah, Mira!" Natsu hanya memberi Mira _grins_nya. Dan didetik kemudian, dia sudah menghilang, bergabung dalam kerumunan para lelaki yang tengah bergulat dan menghancurkan meja-meja guild. Membuat Makarov menangis meraung-raung.

Abaikan Makarov lagi.

"Mira-_nee_, aku pergi dulu ya," Lisanna berpamitan dengan Mirajane dan keluar dari guild.

"Lisanna mau kemana?"

"Ah, dia mau berbelanja keperluan natal.. Kyaaa! Bahagianya~ Besok natal, malam ini Santa Clause akan datang dan mengabulkan permohonan semua orang!" Mira sudah _fangirling _tidak jelas dan memasang-masangkan pria dan wanita anggota Fairy Tail dan membayangkan _pairing_-_pairing_ baru, dan mungkin berniat untuk menyebar gosip-gosip tentang _pairing_ tersebut.

_Serious_? Permintaan Mirajane adalah _pairing-pairing _di guild? Lucy hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Bicara tentang Santa.. Lucy tidak terlalu percaya. Menurut buku-buku yang sering dibacanya, Santa akan datang di hari natal tengah-tengah malam dan memberikan sesuatu yang kita harapkan, tentu dengan keretanya. Tapi Lucy tidak terlalu percaya. Seriuskah ada yang semacam itu?

Lucy tidak mau ambil pusing. Segera saja ia berpamitan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan guild.

"Hah.. Lelah rasanya badan ini.. Mau remuk.." Lucy bermonolog sembari melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan hati-hati di tepi sungai yang sudah berselimutkan salju, yang biasa dilewatinya. Bertemankan kawan kecilnya, Plue.

"Puun.. Puun..."

"Lucy-_chan_! Hati-hati!" terdengar teriakan pria yang menaiki perahu kecilnya yang melintas di sungai tersebut.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih!" Lucy berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya, melemahkan kehati-hatiannya yang dijaga semenjak tadi. Dan semuanya terjadi.

Lucy Heartfilia mengalami kepeleset salju Desember yang tragis(?).

* * *

"Aduduh.. Terima kasih, Loke.." Lucy menggumam lemah, setelah Loki meletakkan tubuh Lucy yang sedari tadi digendongnya di atas ranjang empuk Lucy.

"Semuanya akan kulakukan untukmu, _Hime_," Loki berkata dengan sok puitis dan dramatisnya.

"Sekarang, kembalilah," perintah Lucy pelan, masih memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Tung–"

Loki menghilang bersama pendaran cahaya yang diakibatkan Lucy mengembalikannya ke dunianya secara paksa.

Hening seketika. Lucy bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia ingin membersihkan dirinya, tapi kakinya bahkan sangat sakit untuk berjalan. Entah ia mengalami keseleo, salah urat, reumatik, nyeri sendi, atau–

Sebenernya ini penyakit Lucy atau mau dagang obat? -_-

Intinya, kaki Lucy sangat sulit untuk digerakkan sekarang. Hah, malam natal macam apa ini. Mau masak untuk makan malam saja sulit.

* * *

Lucy sudah duduk di kursi meja makannya. Terima kasih kepada Virgo yang sudah membantu Lucy untuk mandi dan memasak makan malamnya. Lucy menengok ke arah jam dindingnya.

Si bodoh itu belum juga datang.

Uh, untuk apa Lucy mencemaskan kehadiran Natsu? Toh, makan malam sudah terhidang lengkap di depan matanya. Makan tinggal makan, tangannya tidak ikut terpeleset juga kan.

Atau sebenarnya Lucy mengharapkan kedatangan Natsu?

Wajah Lucy merona memikirkannya. Bahkan Lucy ragu, kalau otaknya juga ikut terpeleset tadi.

"Hai, Luce!" Natsu memang tak butuh dicemaskan. Pasti datang juga.

"Hei! Jangan masuk lewat jendela, bodoh!"

"Jendela lebih praktis, Luce!"

"Terserahlah kau mau bilang apa," Lucy kembali berusaha mengambil lauk untuk dimakan. Melihat banyak makanan, Natsu segera berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah meja makan itu dan mulai makan dengan etika yang hilang entah kemana.

"Dimana Happy?"

"Dia sedang merayu Charle untuk kencan."

"Oh," Lucy kembali melahap makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Lucy kembali dilanda kebingungan. Bagaimana caranya membereskan semua peralatan makan yang kotor ini? Berdiri saja rasanya sulit sekali.

"Ada apa, Luce?" dan seolah melengkapi penderitaannya, Natsu melihat mimik bingung yang terpancar dari wajah Lucy.

"Eh, ummm.. Natsu, bisa tolong bawa peralatan makan yang kotor ini ke dapur?"

"Eh? Memang kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Sudah, bawa saja."

Natsu hanya menurut, dengan kikuk dan hati-hati yang begitu ekstra, Natsu membawa peralatan makan tersebut ke dapur. Bahkan, Natsu mencoba menjaga keseimbangan peralatan yang dibawanya dengan telepati bermediakan matanya yang melotot(?).

Setelah selesai, Natsu kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia heran, mengapa Lucy belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

"Ada apa sih, Luce? Kok diam saja?"

"Um.. Natsu, kakiku sulit digerakkan.. Tadi sore aku terpeleset di pinggir sungai, jadi ̶ " belum selesai Lucy bicara, Natsu sudah menggendongnya ke ranjangnya. Mau tak mau, wajah Lucy jadi memerah.

"Perlu Wendy? Akan kupanggilkan Wendy untuk menyembuhkan kakimu."

"Tidak usah.. Aku tidak mau mengganggu malam natalnya.."

"Oh, hari ini malam natal, ya?" Natsu hanya memasang tampang bodoh.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru tahu dan sadar karena Mira, hah.. Padahal.."

"Padahal?"

"Awalnya aku berencana untuk mengunjungi makam ayahku besok pagi-pagi, hari natal.."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

Lucy hanya melempar tatapan datar pada Natsu yang masih _innocent_.

"Kau tahu kondisi kakiku kan?"

Natsu menepuk jidatnya. Benar juga, berdiri saja susah, apalagi berjalan jauh, mengantri di stasiun kereta dan semacamnya?

"Hah.. Sabarlah, Luce, mungkin natal lain kali.. Atau, setelah kau sembuh saja?"

Lucy hanya tertunduk. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Aku mau tidur saja."

"Ya sudah, malam, Luce," Natsu merangkak ke ranjang Lucy.

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Beristirahat."

"Jika mau beristirahat, pulanglah ke rumahmu!"

"Umm, tapi aku rindu kasur empukmu, Luce."

"Pulang!"

"Ba-baiklah." Natsu kembali keluar dari jendelanya.

"Lain kali, gunakan pintu, bodoh!" Lucy menutup jendela yang masih terjangkau tangannya degan agak kasar.

"Malam, Luce!"

* * *

"Malam, Luce!" Natsu berteriak ke arah dalam kamar Lucy. Tak terdengar sahutan dari sang empunya rumah. Natsu duduk di tanah dan bersandar pada dinding kokoh bangunan itu, lalu tertidur setelah menggumam singkat.

"_Atau kau akan tetap ke makam ayahmu besok.._"

* * *

Lucy merasa tak nyaman dan membuka kelopak matanya. Mengapa rasanya hangat sekali? Ini kan musim dingin.

Lucy sungguh kaget, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah baju Natsu. Perlahan, Lucy memutar badannya. Ups, Lucy benar-benar tidak bermimpi, ia tertidur di pangkuan Natsu Dragneel yang sedang tertidur, dengan berlapiskan selimut tebal miliknya.

Lucy membatu sejenak dengan wajah memerah yang luar biasa. Lucy langsung duduk. Setelah melempar pandangan ke arah lingkungan sekitar, Lucy sadar ia berada di bawah pohon rindang yang kini berselimut salju di dekat makam ayahnya.

"Natsu.." Lucy memangggil Natsu dengan lembut dan pelan sembari mengguncangkan pundaknya.

"Ummh.." Natsu menggeliat sebentar, lalu membuka matanya. "_Ohayou_, Luce!" Natsu kembali memasang _grins_nya.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Hehe, _gomen_, Luce, tadi pagi-pagi buta jam 4 subuh, aku menggendongmu ke sini, untunglah kau tidak terbangun."

"Jam 4 subuh? Ini jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin 8."

"Berarti kita sudah berada di sini sekitar 2 setengah jam?"

"Hehe, tidak juga kok, kita baru tiba sekitar 1 jam atau 45 menit yang lalu."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa naik kereta bisa memakan waktu selama itu?"

"Huh? Siapa bilang kita naik kereta?"

"La–"

"Berjalan kaki."

"Wha– Apa kau gila?! Jarak dari apartemenku sangat jauh!"

"Hehe, habisnya, naik kereta sangat menyiksa, kalau aku mabuk kendaraan, siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

Lucy memandang Natsu takjub. Pria di depannya sangat-sangat baik padanya. Wajah Lucy memerah.

"Luce, kena–"

"Terima kasih, Natsu!" Lucy sudah memeluk Natsu dengan sangat erat, dengan air mata terharu yang sudah mengalir.

"He-hei! Jangan terlalu kencang! Aku sesak nafas!"

"Ehehe, maaf!" Lucy hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kalau begitu.."

"Kalau begitu, ap–"

CUP!

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mencuri _firstkiss_ Natsu Dragneel. Natsu hanya membatu sesaat.

"Hehe, jadi kita impas ya," Natsu hanya menyeringai. Lucy kembali menoleh dengan wajah memerah.

"I-impas, maksudmu?"

"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, kau mengabulkan permintaanku!"

Mulut Lucy hanya mampu komat-kamit tidak jelas. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Natsu Dragneel, dan kembali memeluk pemuda itu.

"_Merry christmas_, Natsu.."

"Hehe, _Merry christmas_, Luce!"

Dan Natsu kembali menggendong Lucy ke arah makam Jude Heartfilia, bertemankan selimut yang dibawanya untuk menghangatkan Lucy selama perjalanan ditengah tantangan angin musim dingin di pagi buta.

Haha, Lucy benar-benar tak percaya. Santa yang selama ini dibicarakan orang-orang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak berkumis, tapi berambut merah muda. Bukan kakek tua, tapi pemuda gagah yang tampan. Tidak juga membawa banyak hadiah, tapi membawa kehangatan untuk Lucy.

Tapi mereka sama. Sama-sama bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Juga sama-sama membuat orang lain bahagia.

Haha, kakek itu Santa Clause, Santa semua orang. Yang ini? Santa yang hanya milik Lucy, Natsu Dragneel, _her own Santa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Hehe, bagaimana? Jelekkah? Atau bagaimana? Tuangkan di kotak reviewnya :D Aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini :)

Dan juga.. Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih pada yang sudah berkenan untuk mereview fic **Birthday Gift**, untuk **karinalu**, **Reka Amelia**, **Hanara VgRyuu**, **Nnatsuki**, **Runming**, **azalya dragneel**, **ErinMizuMizuna-chan**, **Guest**, **Elvina**, **Day-chan** **Arusuki**, **yama-chan**.

Haha, dan juga, Selamat Hari Natal untuk semua umat Kristiani yang merayakan, adakah yang merayakan sama sepertiku? Hehe, yang gak merayakan, Selamat Hari Natal juga :) Semoga Tuhan tetep memberkati semua orang :)

Hehe, baiklah, bubbye! :D


End file.
